


Love Drunk

by ZombieGremlin



Series: Fortune Favors the Bold [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Drugged Sex, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieGremlin/pseuds/ZombieGremlin
Summary: David and you are in a trial together and the Clown has a new concoction to test.
Relationships: David King (Dead by Daylight)/Reader
Series: Fortune Favors the Bold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702699
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Love Drunk

"Guh! Hah! Urr! Grah!" the sound of your teammates fists pounded against the makeshift punching bag, reverberating a solid thump from the mattress portion with every swing. 

You had no idea if he knew that you were watching, but to be honest you didn't care. A portion of you was willing to bet he liked the attention. Perhaps he missed the sight of people cheering him on, or just wanted to get his extra aggression out- regardless, you couldn’t understand how a man who hit so hard had fallen so far. He spoke of his old days as a brute who won fights, beating up people for insurance money, and enjoyed the sound of people's teeth cracking under his fist.

But you knew one thing. You could trust King. He always came back for a survivor. He always risked his life, even going as far to die himself. He was one tough bastard. He always came back for more. Taking note of his little training session, you got up from your spot at the campfire and walked a mere few feet behind him, watching him pound the shit out of the old crusty mattress.

Without warning, you gave a cheer- just to see how he would react, “David! David! David! David! David! Whoooo!”

His next punch missed it’s target, and he hit the tree instead, “Fuckin’ bloody ‘ell mate! You scared the devil out of me!” he hissed, shaking his hand back and forth to make the pain subside. 

You winced when he’d hit his hand. Hell, it may have hurt him, but David did knock a chunk of bark off the tree, “Sorry, didn’t think you’d react like that… Actually I figured it would have gotten you pumped or something,”

David flexed his hand, before letting it fall to his side, “I swear loud noises cun even make a bloke like me dead nervous,”

You couldn’t blame him for being nervous. In hindsight, it may have been a dumb idea to surprise David You’re lucky he didn’t turn around and lash out in surprise.

Idiots stick together right?

“From what I’ve managed to gather, you ‘n me gonna be peggin it ‘round the killer next trial,” he crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at you. On one hand it was intimidating, and easy to see how he could be feared by opponents far and wide, on another you just wanted to kick him in the fuckin shin and make him look at you, eye level.

“Is that so… huh… well, we got a runner, gen duty, and aggro just in case… shouldn’t be too hard of a match actually!” you couldn’t help but cheer. There were some people that you hated working with- either the team dynamic collided or people just seemed to hate one another. 

“So real question is, should I ave’ a go at em like meself looks now? Or should I put me good keks on and mither with em’ that way?" he clenched his arms and pecks as if to prove a point before a bellowing laugh left his throat.

“Uh-huh, and what’re you gonna do if the killer gets upset? Or worse, what if they find you 'delicious’? I bet the hag would be more than happy to take a bite of your man meat,” you gave a playful shove at the other, shaking your head, “I swear I can’t take you or Ace anywhere without the two of you doing something stupid…”

David gave a shrug, “Eh? Nah, Now’t with me 'round, we’re gonna live forever, you n’ me,”

You rolled your eyes at the shirtless man, shaking your head, “How about you wear that white shirt you picked up recently? I know it’s got some blood stains on it, but it looks nice on you,”

David paused a moment as he debated on wearing the piece of clothing or not. After a few moments he nodded, “Hmm… well… since ya asked so nicely love, I’ll give it a go- can’t let that sleezy arse Ace one up me yeah?”

You couldn’t help but feel a bit giddy. Most of the girls stole looks at the big lug, but… well… you felt like you got away with more? Almost like David listened to you more? It was hard to explain- but you really got the feeling that David listened to you because you weren’t afraid to give him shit and argue with him. 

The dong of the bell in the background told you that it was time to go to the trial entrance. Turning towards the dinging bell, you motioned for David to follow and made your way there.

* * *

You were panting, out of breath, and felt your lungs stinging from all the smoke inhalation. The Clown. Of course it was the clown! The creepy echo of his laugh echoing through the halls, and the gut retching smell of a concoction of mystery fluids left you desperate to hold in your coughs, and your urge to expel the contents of your stomach. 

Luckily, you heard him grumbling about how he’d run out of some sort of chemical, and would have to switch to the other. This left you silently relieved, but also left you dreading what he could be replacing it with. Hearing him approach your hiding place underneath the desk of the small upper floor, you held your breath.

“Over here ya dodgy, piece of rotten garbage! You absolute git! Come n’ ave’ a go!” David barked, waving his blood stained hands in the air and motioning for the Clown to chase him.

As lucky as this made you, you knew that David wasn’t the best thinker when it came to a good fight. On top of everything else, the entity punished you if you actually fought back in a traditional sense. Unless this cheeky bastard had something up his sleeve? He’d be down for the count in a matter of minutes.

You watched as David was chased, the Clown mixing up a new brew of smoke as it continued swirling inside the bottle. What was around, what was around?! What could you do to help? God forbid if the bastard mixed a body part into it again…

David continued to run even as the bottle collided with his skull, “Fuck!” he growled out, pools of red dribbling down his face. 

You managed to catch up with the two of them and you hid behind a bush, near a pallet. David was on his way towards you- and you knew, he was thinking what you were thinking. Once he reached the pallet the Clown had begun to swing down with his knife before you smashed his face with a pallet.

David grabbed your hand and pulled you with him as the clown fell back on his ass, blood gushing from his nose. He was stunned and coughing, losing sight of the two of you as he struggled to get back up.

The two of you managed to catch your breath in the killer’s basement, situated near the boiler room. You took in one deep breath to calm yourself, before noticing that David was still heaving pretty ragged breaths. You reached out and touched his chest to see if you could feel any rattling due to the clown's gas.

David immediately grabbed your hand, and pulled it away from himself as he coughed a few times, “Damn Clown… bloody hell…” he looked down at you, and you could see he was in… pain? Was it pain? Actually… you really couldn’t tell…

“Are you alright David?” your brows furrowed, “Is there anything I can do?”

David pushed you against the basement wall situated by one of the lockers in the back, arms situated over your shoulders, and his body shaking. You heard the steady creak of wood underneath his fingertips as he continued to shake, his teeth grinding.

“I… I can’t…” he took a slow inhale of air, his feverish face unchanging as he tried to hold onto whatever sanity he had, “Not… like him, never like him,”

Your face scrunched up in confusion. Not like him? 

“What are you talking about David? Snap out of it!” you hissed at him, “Where does it hurt? Tell me so I can fix it!”

David shook, “C-can’t… sorry love, I… I can’t,”

You heard his voice crack. Was it his throat? Was his throat closing up!? 

“Damn it David! Don’t be such an asshole and tell m-,” you felt yourself press even more against the back wall. A hard wall of muscle and thin cloth of his shirt keeping you in place. This close you could really feel how hot David’s body was, and just how much he was shivering. You also took note of… something else….

“S-sorry… I- god damnit… I’mma real piece of work, aren’t I?” he held back another cough, “Of all places… 'ere… fuck!”

“David… is that…. Are you…?” you paused, looking down, then up, and back down again. You needed to get David to laugh, to focus on something else then the obviously apparent problem in his drawers, “Is uhh… shit… umm… oh! Is your uhh dick 'dead hard'?”

Sure enough this earned a heated laugh- it sounded like he was still in pain, but had more of a grasp of what was going on now. Hazy eyes, warm and sweet looked into yours as he lifted his body away from yours enough to escape if you wanted. He was still struggling however, and you watched him swallow down a few gulps of air.

“I… fucking… god I’m so stiff love… I don’t know… I can’t… fuck I don’t need to be mitherd with this bloody problem…!” he looked back at you and his face looked as if it was forced to be soft- or at least he was trying to be, but anything and everything about David was anything BUT soft, “You should get on outta here… go on, I can’t move,”

You had to make a choice. Leave David here, to a rather embarrassing and terrible death. Or to help him along with his problem. The choice was obvious.

“David… listen- hey! Listen to me…” you reached up, taking a hold of his head and forcing him to look at you, It was… odd to see David look this way. He shook in your hands, as if every touch was pure ecstasy, and the moan that rumbled out of his throat only proved that, “I’m not going to leave you… we make it out of here together… got it? You wouldn’t leave me behind and I sure as hell am NOT leaving you,”   
  
David looked locked up in whatever spell the Clown had inflicted on him, as the large man held onto whatever sanity was left in him. Those bronze eyes staring you down as he bit his lip. With another shaky breath, he finally spoke, “Are you sure? Cause if not, you… you leave right now… and don’t you dare come back for me, ya hear? I…I’ll… never… I won’t…”

You understood. You knew why David was holding back this love drunk behavior. This… cupid like state as he gripped the rotten wood hard enough to snap it. 

David could be a brute. He could be an absolute asshole. He could be volatile in every sense of the word- but he would never lash out at his friends. He would never harm the people he cared about. You were one of those people, and the last thing he would do, was damage you in a way that would break your mind. Never. It’s what made him so… charming. Stupid, but such a wonderful and loyal King of the fog.

“I’m sure David, it’s fine… we… we’re friends aren’t we? I trust you,” you slid your hands down David’s chest and unbuttoned the top few buttons. His eyes stayed fixated on you, watching your dexterous fingers slide down his front. His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

As your hands slid over his stomach, he took in a sharp breath, “R-right…mates, yea?”

“What…?” you blinked a bit- misinterpreting the word a moment.

“Mates… friends, same t-thing love,” he chuckled, “I… I would never 'urt you.... You know that yea? I… I umm,”

“O-oh, yeah of course, shit… haha…,” You reached down and fiddled with the belt around his waist, unclasping it. You heard David hold his breath. As you unbuttoned the front, and slid the zipper down, you released his cock from his trousers, making David let out a throaty moan. 

His hands slowly let go of the wall, one moving to the back of your head, the other on your back. He pulled you close to his body, hugging you for a few seconds. His whole body was on fire. You felt him run his fingers through your hair, kissing the top of your head, and taking a deep breath. You realized just how powerful he was, and yet all the same he held you like he knew he could break you.

“I… will nevah hurt you,”

“You keep saying that… why do you keep saying that?”

“For 'nother day, Love,”

“Okay, but I’m holding you to it…”

David’s mind was scattered. His cock was throbbing. He needed sweet release. Pressing you against the wall once again, he locked lips with you. 

Your heart sped up, feeling David tasting your kiss, the cracked lips that knew the pain of survival and enduring. The hand on his back slid down, grabbing a handful of ass. His throaty moan reverberated through his lips, and onto yours, making you return the same desperate moan.

You could tell David was impatient. His fingers moving from their positions, at your back, and to your breasts, giving a light squeeze of his palms against your soft mounds. His breathing was ragged as he pressed kisses to your cheek, neck, pausing on your collarbone to bite a bit roughly, and suckling on the area with a desperate fervor. It stung, the way he marked you, like a beast marking it’s prey- or maybe more like a creature claiming what was theirs.

“Fuck~ David~,” you panted, as you felt a growl leave the King’s throat.

“That’s the idea, Love,” he reached down, and unbuttoned your jeans, less time and careful tugs, and more rough and desperate yanks. Within moments afterwards, he was sliding his hand between your thighs, and dipping his fingers along your folds, two digits curling up and rubbing inside your walls while his thumb rubbed over the sensitive rose bud.

You were a shaking shivering mess as he continued to pump inside you a few times, slowly pulling his fingers out and bringing the soaked fingers up for you to see. Separating his fingers to show the slick trail of arousal on his digits, he gave a rather excited rumble, sticking his fingers into his mouth down to the knuckle to enjoy his delectable meal. He let out a hum of approval, licking his fingers clean.

Well. That was one way to get you aroused. Add that to the fact that David kept licking, suckling, devouring you… it was amazing. He was skilled at what he did, and he did it well. Before long though, the King of the jungle had, had enough, and he was claiming what he really wanted.

“Hang on sweetheart,” he purred in your ear, giving it a light nip.

He lifted you up and pressed you against the smooth portion of the locker, having you wrap your legs around his waist. He peppered kisses and bites on your neck, dark marks staining your skin. What really got you, was that he held you up with one arm while he took his other and lined himself up with your entrance, the head of his cock sliding through the folds of you. 

“Hah… fuck your wet…” he looked in your eyes, and it looked like he was holding onto the last bit of his self control, “Last chance… you wannit?”

You let out a whimper, “Fucking hell David quit teasing me!”

His eyes looked lighter, hearing you honestly moan out you wanted it too. The flush on your cheeks matching his own. With a grunt, he began to slide himself inside you. Holding you, made it to where he had to go slow for risk of hurting you or himself. The wait was agonizing as you felt yourself fill up with a thick cock. You could feel his girth twitch and throb as he made sure to let you get a taste of how much he filled you.

When he was all the way inside, he kept an arm wrapped around your waist, the other holding your leg- and began a rough and quick pace. What blew your mind was how quickly he found that one special spot that drove you nuts. He watched your face, with a similar way he watched his opponents, drilling into you harder when you grasped at him, made a new movement, or even if he was too rough he’d adjust how to grind into you.

“Shite… you’re absolutely dripping,” he panted, “All over me cock… god I’m a special bloke,”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and moaned in his ear.

Ok. That was it. He needed more.

The dirty floor would have to do. He moved you from the locker wall to the dirt covered ground, pressing you roughly into the soil. One leg over his shoulder, he leaned in for a kiss, continuing to slap skin on skin. He grabbed your hips hard enough to leave bruises as this desperate primal need to fuck you until you blissfully came was the only thing on his mind.

“There ya go… just like that… feel good love? Fuck… sucha good tight lil’ pussy idn’t it?” he chuckled, “Gonna make me a nice pie outta you yet,”

You shivered.

David brought his hand between you two again, his thumb rubbing circles around your rose bud once again. You couldn’t keep quiet. You screamed.

“David! DAVID! DAVID! YES! FUCK! FUCK ME!”

“As you wish,” he panted, bending your leg up enough to make your hamstrings hurt, but you didn’t care. You were lost in love. Lost in the drunk endorphins that flooded your body. David was amazing. He was-

“Gunna cum… can’t… I need’a,” He gasped.

“Don’t you fucking dare… cum in me, claim me!” you growled.

David lost it. With a few more quick and powerful thrusts of his cock inside you, he came, thrusting against you until he felt you release. If David was hot, the semen caking your insides felt even hotter. He filled you completely.

That switch from the gas had finally turned off. David’s lusty haze had faded, and in its wake was a man that looked… upset. Not with you, but with himself.

He pressed a kiss to your temple, over an eyelid, your cheek, and finally a gentle one on your lips. He brushed the sweaty hair from your face, and looked at you as if realizing how easy you were to break had slapped him all over again. His hands trailed to the bruises he’d lain on your flesh, to the bite marks that had either bruised or actually broke skin. Finally, he got a good look at the bruises on your hips, gently rubbing circles on the fragile skin.

“M’sorry,” he whispered, not even daring to look you in the eye. He just came down and buried his face in your neck.

You held David like that for god knows how long. Feeling the rise and fall of his chest, feeling his breath, and catching your own breath while you were at it.

David took an old tool rag, and cleaned up what he could. Helping you get dressed, and dressing himself as well. He refused to let you walk, carrying you as quickly as he could to the already opened exit gates, and to the camp.

* * *

Everyone knew to keep their mouths shut when it came to self relief, or suspicions of sexual acts going on between individuals. So no one asked about the bruises- not even Ace, who’d been someone you trusted with the same treatment a few trials back. There were things you just didn’t talk about.

“Gunna go smoke a fag I bummed offa Ace,” he spoke aloud, before getting up from the log side campfire, and walking into the deeper parts of the forest.

Survivors were allowed to leave the camp. But survivors had to be wary of the dangers of not only what lurked in the dark, but the thoughts that crept up on you in the dead of night.

You waved to the others, getting up as well and following the man you’d just spent a trial with a few hours ago. He was still so downtrodden, upset with himself.

Once you were both alone, David was the first to speak, “M’sorry… I… I should 'ave bettah control,” he sighed, taking in a deep breath of smoke and exhaling it through his nose.

“I wanted it too you know,” you reassured him, “I would have said no if I didn’t,”

His dark eyes looked you over. For a long time he looked unsure if he should believe you or not. Eventually, he gave a quiet nod, accepting your statement as true.

“So… you said that… you wouldn’t be ‘like him’ and that you ‘would never hurt me’, what was that all about? You said you’d tell me later,” that question had been nagging at the back of your head since you’d first gotten back to camp.

“Me dad,” he stated, a bitter tang of disdain on his tongue.

“Gotcha… I… take it he wasn’t a very good man…?” you had to know at least a little bit of the story.

“You could say that,” he kept staring forward, putting the cigarette out on the bark of a tree before storing it back in his jacket, “There’s… a lot… a lotta baggage… I gotta lotta hate in meself for that bloody bastard… you… I’m…”

You saw him pause and look away. In response, you reached over and took his hand in yours, “It’s ok David…. Whatever it is, it’s okay to feel that way… we’re only human… it’s okay to hate someone, or to… to love someone… that’s the beauty of being human…”

David’s hand tightened when you said ‘love’.

“Yea,” he nodded, “S'true… I just… I don’t wanna lose… what we 'ave…? If we 'ave anything t’all,”

You gave a scoff, leaning into the tall brute. He moved his hand around you, giving you a squeeze.

“Dumbass,” you sighed, “No matter what happens, whether it’s romantic, platonic, or some weird fucked up LSD sex trip… I love you- you know?”

David cleared his throat, “I should know that- I just…” he shrugged.

“I know David… I know…” you hummed.

“And Ace? Is he?” he scoffed.

“Nah, he isn’t the jealous type,” you reassured.

“And… us?” David asked.

“Whatever you want us to be,” you chimed.

“...” David looked like he couldn’t quite decide what he wanted.

“Lovers then?” you suggested.

David smiles. One of those rare sweet smiles. You don’t think anyones ever seen him smile like this, “I’d like that,”


End file.
